


In Your Eyes My Little One

by LittleDrama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Cultural Differences, Anal, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Elf Sex, Elf/demon, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDrama/pseuds/LittleDrama
Summary: Bifar Underburrow is an Elf who is promised to the demon Orzarul, better known as The Reborn by Hate, long before he was born and now with his 18 years old, Orzarul demands the boy and having his wedding prepared, he doesn't see anything to hinder the  arrival of the new member.....DEMON;Name;  OrzarulKnown as;  The Reborn by HateAge;  279 yearsHeight;  2.93 metersELF;Name;  Bifar UnderburrowKnown as;  BifarAge;  18 yearsHeight;  0.68 centimetersORIGINAL WORK WITHOUT POST DATE.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In Your Eyes My Little One

_**Bifar Underburrow is an Elf who is promised to the demon Orzarul, better known as The Reborn by Hate, long before he was born and now with his 18 years old, Orzarul demands the boy and having his wedding prepared, he doesn't see anything to hinder the arrival of the new member.** _

_**....** _

_**DEMON;** _

_**Name; Orzarul** _  
_**Known as; The Reborn by Hate** _  
_**Age; 279 years** _  
_**Height; 2.93 meters** _

  
_**ELF;** _

_**Name; Bifar Underburrow** _  
_**Known as; To fight** _  
_**Age; 18 years** _  
_**Height; 0.68 centimeters** _

_**ORIGINAL WORK WITHOUT POST DATE.** _

.......

Orzarul waited patiently for Bifar to arrive, he couldn't wait to see his husband's name, ready to be claimed and submitted to the demon, well, so Orzarul waits.

  
Orzarul has a pale, almost paper-white appearance and blood-red eyes, tall and muscular. Orzarul has always been known as The Reborn of Hate, for always being severe and hating everyone, he is harsh, severe, rude and ignorant, but with a calm and serene appearance. Orzarul had few friends and those who were not he simply took their heads off or killed them cruelly.

  
Orzarul heard the carriage arriving with his partner and taking a deep breath, he gave a single snap of his fingers and was already at the door ready to open it

**Author's Note:**

> Next time I promise a bigger chapter.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
